Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $790{,}800{,}000{,}000$
There are $\exponentColor{11}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{7}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $790{,}800{,}000{,}000 = \leadingColor{7}.908 \times 10^{\exponentColor{11}}$